


True Mate

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, protective, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's family has always been protective of him. They never allow him out at night or over to his friends' houses. They won't even allow him to get a job!<br/>Strangest of all is the nights of the full moon. His parents will take him and lock him in the basement until the night is over. </p><p>At the age of sixteen everything is brought to light for Liam and his very life is put at risk, leaving his family to defend him as the supernatural world is thrown into his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

For as far back as I can remember I have never been allowed to leave the house after dark. As soon as the sun begins it's slow decline below the horizon my mum is there to lock our doors and remind me to not go out at night.

On a full moon when I can hear the wolves howling my parents go a step further. I am ushered into the basement where I am told to stay and when I ever try to escape I find the door to be locked tight.

When I was younger I believe it to be just because they are protective, but as I grew I noticed my sisters never had to come too. They are always allowed to go out at night and be in their rooms on a full moon.

I've pestered my dad, pleased with my mum for answers to why. They just hush me or tell me it's because I'm their baby. Yet when I have asked the my friend Harry, who is also the youngest in his family, if his parents do the same to him he just gives me this odd look, it was almost a look of pity and anger, either way I never asked again. 

Even at the age of sixteen nothing has changed. At night I still stay indoors and on the full moon I sleep in the cool basement with the TV on low trying to scare the darkness that haunts the area away.

My parents will never change nor will their answers to my questions.

"I said no, Liam James and I meant it. You are not staying the night at that boy's house," my mum repeats for the third time, her hands on her hips and her mouth set in a way that says she will have no more. 

"Mum, his name is Harry! You know my friend since primary school? I don't understand why I can't just stay the night there. It's not a full moon and I promise I'll stay inside. Please, I never get to stay the night at anybody's else," I continue to plead with her as I poke at my mushy cereal that has become more of a toy than something I'll be eating.

"You have stayed at your grandma's house and your Aunt Lacey's," she corrects me waving around her wooden spoon as she cooks up one of her soups that always serves at the local shelter.

"They're family! I just want to stay one night for once. All the other kids at school go to stay the night at each other's houses all the time and have been doing so since first grade. Even Ruth and Nicola get to stay at their friends' houses. You've even let them stay at their boyfriends' before," I continue to try to reason with her.

"What so now you want to stay at their boyfriends' houses too?" she asks getting that twinkle in her eye and that goofy mum smile she always gets.

"Mmmmuuuummmm," I groan as I place my head on the counter top in frustration.

"What's your problem? Can't go see Harry tonight?" Nicola asks as she strolls past me snatching up my bowl of cereal to clean up.

"No, but I bet you're going to go see Tony tonight. You'll probably even do the nasty with him and mum won't care!" I snap back at her giving her my best angry face.

"Actually I'm working tonight. You might also want to work on your angry face, you just look like a kicked puppy," she laughs making me groan again.

"Hey that's a good idea! Could I look for a job this afternoon with Harry? He's trying to find one too and I want to start working somewhere so I can have some experience to refer to when I start filling out scholarship forms and it would be nice to have some money," I ask eager to at least spend the afternoon with Harry and maybe even get a job or at least fill out some applications.

"No you don't need to be doing that. If you want some money then your father or I can just give you some. You would have to work late and I don't like that at all. No, if you need money I'll get you some," she replies waving off my plea.

"It would still look good on scholarships though," I argue wondering if my mum is seriously crazy enough to shut that idea down.

"We will be paying for your college so you don't need the scholarships. We have all the money you'll need. No more of this talk. You need to get to school. I want you to be coming home with Ruth tonight, no spending the afternoon with Harry. Straight home or you'll be grounded," she orders as I slide out of my chair tug my jacket on, throw my backpack over my shoulder and slide my shoes on all with a pout on my face.

"Oh stop pouting. Go have a good day at school, sweetheart. I love you," she comes out from around the counter to hand me my lunch and give me a kiss on the cheek. When she pulls back I just continue to pout at her.

"Oh come on baby brother. You'll get to see Zoey at school today," Ruth reminds me coming up behind me to tickle my sides making me fall into a fit of giggles. 

"Oh who's this Zoey?" my mum asks a smile spreading across her face as she beams at me.

"A girl Liam has a crush on at school," Ruth replies wiggling her eyebrows at me making my cheeks flush a darker shade of red than what they already are. 

In truth there is no Zoey. It is just a code name that Ruth and I came up with for Zayn. My parents don't know that I'm gay so Ruth and I have come up with code names for people I have had crushes on over the years. 

Zayn is the only one that I have always crushed on. His code name has gone from zebra, to Victoria, to Georgia, to Olivia and now Zoey. I have never even really talked to him, he's always been a bit of a bad boy and bad boys don't exactly mix with the nerdy shy kids. If it wasn't such a small town I would wonder if he even knows if I exist, yet there are still times I look at him from my lunch table and wonder how somebody as beautiful as him could even live on the same planet as somebody as dorky as me.

"Alright enough crush talking get to school! Mum, they're going to be late," Nicola reminds us all and luckily buying me the time to flee from my mum and Ruth.

I hurry out to Ruth's car sliding into the front seat wanting it to be clear that if we are running late it is not my fault.

"Yeah we're going to be late and it's still your fault," she reminds me as she gets in the car as well and quickly heads out of our driveway.

"How is it my fault? You took so long with your make up and you brought up Zayn, which I am now going to be mad at you for the rest of the week. She's going to keep asking me about 'Zoey' for the rest of the month!" I pout which just earns me a laugh.

"You're welcome and you can't blame me. You were the one arguing with mum all morning. Now do tell me what you are going to tell Harry this time around?" she asks knowing already that I have told Harry that I could go.

"I'll figure something out."

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d11dd11d1d

"Dentist appointment, really?" Harry asks as we sit together at lunch his eyebrow raised skeptically at me.

"Yup, a cleaning. Nothing major," I shrug hating that I have to lie.

"Liam, when you lie you might want to check your facts. The dentist is closed today," Danielle pipes in as she settles down at the table with us.

"What? Why?" I ask eager to stall Harry from questioning my lie.

"Some meeting or at least that's what my dad likes to call it. In actuality it's just all the business owners settling down to play poker for the day and smoke a couple cigars while telling lame jokes from their golden years," she shrugs making me laugh, but Harry just raises an eyebrow at her a smirk on his lips, "Anyways I want to talk about homecoming. I have this dress shop I want to..."

Danielle doesn't get to finish the rest of what she had been saying for on the other side of the cafeteria a fight has broken out. 

One of Zayn's friends, Louis, is being slammed up against a wall by Jay, a guy from the group that lives out east of town. Both groups have been going at each other since Jay's group first appeared here two years ago. They're like cats and dogs only worse.

Louis does not stay pinned to the wall for long. He knocks his head against Jay's shocking the lad enough to let Louis go. Louis immediately pounces on Jay, shoving him back to the tile floor. Louis proceeds to beat on Jay, anger burning in his blue eyes.

The entire cafeteria is watching in awe, some have cameras out and others root them on. I would never root them on out loud, but silently I am cheering for Louis. I feel Harry's hand grab onto my hand as he watches on. He squeezes it tightly worry in his eyes. He has always had a bit of a crush on Louis.

"Louis get off him," the calm yet powerful voice of Zayn is projected all throughout the cafeteria even though he never even raised his voice. 

Louis gets off as told his fist clenched at his side as he steps back to stand beside Zayn as he approaches the scene.

"Control your bitch," Max, the leader of Jay's little gang from the east side, yells as he approaches helping Jay up off the floor.

"I believe you are the one that needs to do the controlling, for it was your pest that had started it, luckily for you I finished it before things got too out of hand," Zayn's voice is like silk, smooth and calm. The sound of it sends chills down my spine.

"Don't make it sound like you're some kind of hero you..." Max's insult is cut short as the principal approaches with the PE teacher close behind. 

The crowd starts to diminish and settle back in their seats, the energy in the room buzzing from the excitement of the fight.

I settle back down in my seat and try to finish my lunch, but as I swallow my last bite of PB & J this tightness starts in the pit of my stomach. A sharp pain spreads all through out my middle making a groan escape my lips. 

"Liam, are you okay?" I hear Harry ask as I double over the pain getting horrible and the nausea that is following it making it hard to breathe.

"Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick," I moan just as I gag and throw up all over the floor and myself.

"Get your hands off him! Liam, come on. Get up, we need to get you home," the sound of my sister's voice is a relief. I can escape this while hopefully avoiding too much more humiliation.

"Roo, it hurts," I whisper to her as she hauls me up from my chair.

"I know, just hold on and mum will make you all better," she whispers in my ear before turning to yell at our peers to get out of the way or to stop starring. 

We don't even make it to the cafeteria doors when the pain intensifies going all the way down to the very pit of my stomach to my private region.

My knees buckle beneath me and I let out a whine as tears sting my eyes.

"Liam, get up. You need to keep moving," she hisses in my ear the urgency in her voice confusing me and if I not be in such pain I would be questioning her about it.

"Let me help. I promise I won't hurt him, just let me help you get him to the car," I look up to see Danielle standing a little ways behind us her hands up in the air in a surrender position. 

"O-Okay, but anything weird I won't hesitate to kick your ass," Ruth threatens her eyes narrowed as Danielle takes my other side. 

With both of their help I am able to get up off the floor and make it to the car. As soon as I am in the car the door is slammed and Ruth stands in front of it for what feels like ages. When she finally moves to get into the driver's seat Danielle is gone.

"Roo..." I whimper as I curl into myself as she starts the car and pulls out of the school parking lot going way faster than what she should be.

"Shh... save your energy and try to relax," she orders me as I watch her from the corner of my eye pull her phone out and place a call. If our mum were to see her now she would be livid, going over the speed limit, and talking on the phone all while her baby boy is sick in the car, yeah Ruth will get it when we get home.

"Mum it's happening. I don't know what triggered it, but it's happening. It happened in front of the entire school. It's only a matter of time until it gets back to the pack and clan leaders. We have to do something to stop it. Mum, he's horrible pain and...O-Okay, I-I'll get him there..."

I fight to listen to her conversation, but the pain is making me so tired....

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

Hands move along my skin. Pressing to my forehead, resting on my stomach, chants under breaths being said. My head hurts and stomach is being pierced with what feels like blades.

"Nicola, tilt his head up a little. He needs to drink this," my mum's voice has fallen into one of order. A voice she only has ever used when I fall ill or there is an emergency at the shelter. 

I feel my head be taken into my sister's hands and be tilted just a bit. The motion makes my head throb. I let a little moan slip from my lips just as I taste a warm liquid that tastes bitterly earthy flow down into my mouth. I try to spit out and turn my head away, but my sister holds tight.

"I know it doesn't taste very good, sweetie, but it will help you. Now open up your eyes, let me see those chocolate eyes," my mum coos at me her voice soft.

As my head is settled back against a pillow I let myself blink several times. The light of the room is blinding and makes my migraine worse.

"Ruth, dim the lights! Nicola, move the lamp aside," my mum hisses her hand appearing in front of my eyes, providing a shield from the burning light.

My mum moves her hand and my eyes are slowly given the chance to adjust to the now much dimmer room. I glance around expecting to see the blue walls of my room, but these walls are painted an earthy brown and ancient symbols are painted all over the walls in a snow white. 

All the people in the room are not dressed in everyday clothes, instead they wear cloaks that are colored natural colors with black, red or white gowns beneath. 

I am laying flat on my back on what appears to be a cot of some sort. 

I struggle into a sitting position whimpering from the pain it causes. In a sitting position I notice for the first time that I have no clothes. The only piece of fabric that covers me is a towel draped over my private parts. 

I whimper in a panic, not liking the idea of being naked in front of all these people, there has to be at a dozen in the room. Half of them strangers!

"It's alright. You're safe. Lay back down. You should not be moving so quickly about," my mum hushes me as she gently has me lay back down onto the shelter cot. 

"Karen, we need to finish. Enough babying the boy," a man hisses at my mum. It takes me a moment to recognize him with the strange green cloak and white outfit beneath, but looking at that stone face there is no mistaking him. He is my history teacher Mr. Mrittle.

"He's right. Liam, I need you to drink this, so we can continue," my mum orders as she accepts a glass goblet from the woman behind her. 

Ruth's hands are once again behind my head helping me sit up enough for my mum to be able to pour the contents of the goblet into my mouth. 

As it slides down my throat I get this strange sensation moving through my body. It makes me feel warm, and bloated. It moves down to my belly where it spreads it strange warmth and makes me feel like I have ate too much and have a rather full bladder. This tingling sensation moves down through my hips to the very tip of my dick to the very back of my ass cheeks. It moves down through my legs making them feel as though they come to be made of cement. 

The strange feeling is not a welcome feeling. I try to move away to spit it all up, but I find all that I can move is my head. 

"M-Mum, I can't move. What was that stuff?" I question her, but she ignores me as she turns to get more things from the strange woman behind her. 

"Is he filled enough?" the woman asks my mum peering over at me. 

My mum turns back around her hands going to my bare stomach and pressing gently down. Where she touches I can feel things be mushers about inside of me. As she pushes in certain areas I can feel the very tip of my dick tingle in a way that makes me fear I may just pee myself.

"Not quite. He's going to need another dose. His stomach needs to be a little more bloated," my mum replies as she accepts another bottle of that horrid stuff. I try to turn my head, but Ruth holds me still as my mum pours yet again more down my throat. 

The feeling is no more welcome than the last. I can feel it filling my tummy again. I let a weakened whimper as it makes my already full tummy feel so full that I fear I might be sick.

"That's better. You can even see the way it has swollen. Let us move onto the next step," the strange woman comments a fond smile on her lips as she eyes me before turning to grab whatever may be next.

"Mum, what is happening? What are you doing to me?" I ask my voice trembling in fear. 

She does not reply. Instead she softly chants as she spreads this strange goo across my belly. She chants in a language I can't quite understand, but sounds possibly Latin.

I look towards my sister hoping to receive some answers from her, but when I look towards her, her eyes are closed and she is softly chanting as well. 

The goo she had smeared on my belly gives off this strange glow. It feels warm and calming against my stomach, the warm heat radiating all the way into my insides. 

"He's almost ready. It's only a matter of time before they come to take him away from us. We need to get him out of here. Take back towards Ireland and pray they won't find him there," a woman speaks from over my shoulder.

"They saw him at school. They'll know it has begun. They may already be just out the door waiting for us to leave. We need to sneak him out the back. We can't let them take him from us, he's too precious and we need him more than what they do," Mr. Mrittle speaks up.

"Is he worth the fight we will have to go through to keep him? Neither group will be letting us leave here with him. We may as well give him to one of the two for at least we can keep our own heads," a woman with a voice that sounds like she has smoked one too many cigarettes argues.

"No! We've worked too hard to get him here. We need him if we'll ever earn back the respect we deserve. He is the first to be born in over two millenniums, we aren't just going to hand him over. He was from Karen, which makes him ours not theirs. We can't give up now when we've already made it this far," my grandma snaps back her eyes narrowed in a way that even makes me fear my normally warm hearted and soft spoken petite grandma.

"M-Mum, what's happening?" I try again wanting an explanation to why these people are arguing over what appears to be me and who on earth wants to take me away. Not to mention the strange feeling inside me is so strange and uncomfortable.

"Get the claudunt potion. Block his entrance and make him drink some so it fills his womb until we can get him away from here and we need to use him," my grandpa speaks up confusing me even more. His womb? I have a womb? Whatever it is they may be speaking about it does not sound very pleasant for me.

"Ruth and Nicola help him clean out his system. Head to the washroom in the back and hurry back. While they do that we'll figure out something that will not include harming him," my mum snaps her hand resting protectively on me.

Ruth and Nicola hurry over to me, helping me sit up. I whimper as that strange drink I had to take whoosh around in my stomach. 

As they each take a side and get me upright the towel around my private area falls showing off my entire body for the people to see. 

I whimper tears sting my eyes from the humiliation of it all. 

My sisters help me to the wash room where once inside they close the door and lower me down in a tub that stands alone in the center of the room. To the side I spot all sorts of cabinets, a sink and a burner that has something in a pot boiling. 

"Okay Li, I need you to drink this. Will get all of that nasty stuff out of your tummy and will allow you to move your legs again," Ruth instructs me as she comes over with a drink that is in a vial and is colored at nasty purple. 

I tilt my head away not wanting anything more be put inside of me. As I do I notice the visible effects of the drinks they had given me earlier. My once flat belly is gone to be replaced with this thing that puffs out oddly. Even curled up in the tub it does not scrunch up. It looks as though I have swallowed some basketball or decent size melon. 

"W-What's wrong with my stomach?" I ask wanting to poke at it, but my arms lay limply at my side. 

"It's the potions we can get rid of it if you drink this. They're simple potions that allowed mum and the others to see what's going on inside your tummy better. Come on, if you want to be able to walk around on your own and get rid of that belly then you need to drink this," Ruth pleads as she kneels down beside me having me open my mouth again. 

She pours it down my throat. As it travels down my system. As it moves down through me something spills out from me. This strange green goo slides down the drain coming from my hole. I scrunch up my nose in disgust wondering what on earth it is and why it is coming out that way.

"Look at that, no more goo belly. Let's get you all washed up. Go ahead and move into a more comfortable position while we wash you up real quick," Nicola beams at me as she comes over to the tub with two bottles I recognize as my shampoo and body wash. 

Above me Ruth turns on the shower head to a nice and warm temp. It runs down my body rinsing away the strange green goo. I grip the edge of the tub with my hands and am able to drag my body into a more comfortable sitting position. 

I let Ruth wash my hair and Nicola my upper half, but the rest I take care of not wanting them anywhere near there.

"What is going on? Who are all those people out there?" I ask refusing to move from the tub until I get some kind of answer from one of them.

"We shouldn't be telling you this, but both Ruth and I agree that you need to know. Liam we're all witches. Not like the creepy ones you see into he movies or the ones from Harry potter that get to cast all sorts of spells. We practice potions, herbal remedies, and have minor control over nature. Like this tub not having to be connected to any plumbing, but can still run. It's with the aid of our magic. The entire world is made up of witches, vampires, werewolves and humans. Except for you, you're something special. You're a true mate. You can go between races and become a mate to any. You bring amazing children to the world, children that are gifted with abilities like no other. You are born to lead and bring people together. You do not age normally just like the witches, vampires and werewolves. You're like the most precious jewel in the supernatural community. For no True Mate has been born for thousands of years and then you came to the world. Mum had been so thrilled, but scared of what you would face when you became 16. For when you reach your 16th year your abilities begin to bloom. When your abilities bloom, just like when you were born, supernatural creatures sense it all over the world and as you got closer to your Transformation more and more would pour into town. The werewolves appeared here when you were just four. Then more witches came. Followed by more packs of wolves and finally when you turned 14 the covens of vampires came to town," Nicola explains gently taking my hands as Ruth gathers up towels to dry me off.

"Wait mate? Bring children into the world? If this is suppose to all happen when I turn 16 I'm afraid it's a little late for I turned 16 three months ago," I remind them not buying into any of this. It all sounds so strange and horrid.

"Mum would slip suppression potions in your food. They put off your Transformation, but it seems they failed today. Your Transformation just suddenly it during lunch. I'm sure the entire cafeteria could smell it. When we say the word mate we mean like marry. Each species has their own ritual of matting, but once it has been done there is no reversing it. Multiple vampires, werewolves and witches want to mate you. Many groups coming to town just to wait till you Transformation hit. When they started coming mum and dad panicked. You see we're most stronger during the night and when the moon is full we're at our full power. We knew if we let you out after dark different creatures would snatch you right up, so we kept you hidden away," Ruth replies as she rubs my back dry and legs dry.

"When they will take you, they'll want you to give them children. They'll have sex with you, maybe even take turns. Your belly will become swollen with child and you'll give them beautiful children with outstanding abilities. We're not going to let them take you. Not without a fight. Going with them would mean never seeing us and they would abuse in unthinkable ways. We need to get you somewhere safe. Now hurry up and dry off. The others are waiting and we need to flee town before the sun sets," Nicola insists as she helps my trembling frame from the tub. 

Ruth finishes helping me dry off before handing me a strange white robe with a red cape. 

"Um...I think I just want my jeans," I protest eyes the strange robe skeptically.

"We don't have any clean clothes for you other than these. It will also help you blend in with the other witches, now hurry up and get it on," Nicola snaps at me as she pulls the soft, hand made robe over my head trying the strings at my waist tightly around me. 

Ruth slides the cape on over my arms and ties it around my neck before pulling the hood up over my head.

"Alright hurry up," Nicola grabs my hand pulling me from the room. I follow close behind them, my cheeks flushing red knowing I will have to face these people again after they have all seen me naked. 

"You look much better sweetheart, now let's get you outside. The sun is setting and it's only a matter of time before they start emerging from the shadows they hide in. We're going to head to the cabin in the woods. It's not too far, but far enough to buy us enough time to flee the country. Everybody be sure to arm yourselves. We're sure to encounter a fight," my mum calls to all the people in the room as several flank around me their hands out in front of them as though preparing to surrender or do karate.

"Liam, stay close," Ruth hisses in my ear as the group begins to move. They head out the backdoor of the building, several hands are on me as they prepare themselves for a fight. 

Out the door I had half been excepting to find a fleet of brooms waiting for us, but instead it's just your normal cars. 

The sky is a pretty shade of orange and the beams of sunlight are starting to vanish from the sky. There may be an hour tops of daylight left.

"Get him into the SUV," a woman I recognize as the librarian hisses from my right. Ruth and Nicola both move to the SUV with Tony, Nicola's boyfriend, and Troy, Ruth's boyfriend, flanking us. 

Off in the shadows I can see people lurking there. Off towards the trees I swear I see wolves pacing the lines.

"Is the forest really the best idea? I mean don't the wolves kind of thrive there?" I ask keeping my voice low as I am helped into the backseat.

"It's the only spot we have so it has to work. Now lay out over the seat and pull your cloak up around so it covers every inch of skin in case the glass breaks," Ruth whispers to me as Nicola gets in on the right door with Tony waiting to get into he door I am climbing in. 

"But where are Nicola and Tony going to sit then?" I argue squirming as Troy lifts me up off the cement and sits me down on the seat with ease. 

"Your on our laps," Tony replies as I feel Nicola's arms wrap around me pulling me back into a laying position with my head on her lap. Tony lifts my body up as he slides in and places my legs across his legs.

Both Ruth and Troy disappear from my line of sight as I hear the car start. My Mum is in the driver's seat and my Grandma is shotgun.

I can hear multiple cars start up and we begin to move. I try to peek out the windows to see what is happening outside, but Tony and Nicola keep me down. My view of even the car disappears when Nicola pulls my cloak down over my face and Tony tucks it around me so not even a fingernail is peaking out.

Other than going what feels to be over the speed limit the ride is going great. The vampires, other witches and werewolves must not want me as bad as they had thought.

I should have known that even thinking the words will jinx us. There is a large thud on the roof of the car. I can hear the gentle thud as though somebody is walking on the car.

My mum slams roughly on the breaks making us a jolt forward, but nothing can be heard. I don't hear the sound of a body rolling off the car or of one hitting the pavement. My mum slowly picks up her speed again. 

"Shit! Mum They've hit Aunt Lacey! Oh my God! They're...T-They're ripping her throat out!" Nicola's scream makes me squirm to see what it is going on, but the hard smack on my rear brings my movements to a stop.

"Hold on Grandma is going to get her some leeches!" I hear my grandma yell as the sound of window rolling down is heard. Then there is the loud boom of what sounds like a shotgun going off. 

I so badly want to see what on earth is going on, but every time I even twitch my bottom is roughly smacked and with only a robe and some silk to protect it the smacks sting.

"That's what you get for eating my daughter you damn mos..AHHH..." my grandma's screams ring in my ears just before the sound of a loud crack fills the air. I can hear Nicola screaming and the car swerves. 

The smell of blood is heavy in the air from what I fear may be my grandmother. I can hear the sound of glass breaking in and the sound of my mum's screams as well.

"NO! MUM! MUM!" Nicola's screams are the last thing I hear before the entire world goes into a whirl. Arms are tight around me as the car flips around and around until we finally come to a stop. When we have finally stopped we are upside down. Arms still somehow hold me on their laps making me squirm needing to get free. 

I can hear footsteps just outside the door making my squirms turn into full out thrashes as I whimper trying to get free. 

The sound of twisting metals makes me flat out scream. That surely must be the door. 

"Well hello there Liam. You appear to be stuck in a sticky situation. Let me help you out," Siva, member of the group from out east of town, hisses at me. 

I fall with a thud from where I have been held. I squirm around trying to see what is going on around me. Above me still strapped in their seats, their hair tickling my skin, is Tony and Nicola. They are ghostly pale and their eyes are closed. Wrapped around the cloak I am tangle in and on their laps are what appears to be large spider webs. 

The sight in front of me is far worse than some spider webs. In front of me grinning a smile full of fangs is Siva. 

"Aw they had you caught like a little fly, didn't they darling?" he asks his voice mocking as he grabs me by the ankles pulling me out through the hole where the door had once been. 

"Please, let me go. Where is my mum? Are they all dead?" I ask tears filling my eyes as I am pulled close up against his chest as he carries me down the road. All around me are cars flipped over or crashed into trees. I spot bright lights and can hear the yells of fights. 

"Don't worry. The vampires always win," is his only response as we near where a Jeep has been parked with Max leaning against the side, a sickening smirk on his lips.

"Well hello there Liam. I know we've never officially met, but I am Prince Max heir to the Vampire Coven throne and you will be my little pet," he greets licking his lips showing off the pointed fangs hidden there. He leans in to me nibbling at my neck. 

"Get off me! I'm not your pet! Put me down you monster!" I yell squirming about in Siva's arms wanting down and as far away from this psychotic jack ass as possible.

"Put him in the car and don't be gentle. He's going to need punishment for his whiney behavior. He'll soon learn though that what he feels and wants are no matter, for he is now just a little toy," Max laughs his grin turning up in such a way that it makes me sick.

"Hey jack ass, hasn't anybody ever told you that you should treat others with respect?" the sound of the sound of that slow and calming voice is like music to my ears.

"I was wondering when you fur balls were going to make an appearance. I have always wondered how loud I could make your little fuck buddy, Louis, scream when I tear your head off," Max greets my friend as Siva rough tosses me into the car slamming the door shut.

I manage to get into a sitting position just in time to watch Harry turn into a giant wolf that has beautiful green eyes and is hazel in color. 

He makes a leap for Siva instead of Max. Which I fear may have been a mistake for Max jumps on his back his hands wrapping around Harry's neck.

The car I am in shakes as another wolf jumps over the top of it. This wolf has Max on the pavement in seconds. It's eyes are a fiery blue and fur a light brown, the anger that radiates off it is terrifying to even me and I am not it's target.

With all of them busy I know this is my chance. I scoot over to the other door, but find that the stupid child locks have been put into place. I groan and slide over the glove compartment hating the stupid silk material of the cloak and the length of the robe as it tangles in what feels like everything.

"I seriously do not have time for this!" I yell at the stupid cloak as I tug on it trying to get it free from where it has got caught in between the glove compartment and seat. 

With one final tug it comes loose, but the force of it sends my head flying backwards and into the dashboard.

"What cha doing?" a Irish accented voice asks as I hear the passenger door open up.

I turn to see a blue eyes and dyed blonde lad I recognize from school as Niall peeking in. His eyebrows are raised and he has a playful look in his eyes. Even though I have never really talked to him, I find myself trusting him. Hell he's a whole lot better than the guys that call me their pet and triggered the attack that has surely killed my family.

"Trying to get out of here. Um... are you here to hurt me?" I ask him not entirely sure if I should be kicking him in the face or hugging him quite yet.

"Well that's good. I want to get ya out of here too. Come on let me help you and I promise I'm not going to harm a hair on your head or anywhere else," he assures me holding his hands out to me to help me down and out of the car.

"Wait how can I trust your word? What if you're with them or worse?" I ask my eyes going to where Max and Siva are still fighting giant wolf Harry and his friend.

"Alright then if you don't trust me then I suppose I could leave you here to have you take your chances with the leeches. I have to ask though do you seriously think I'm buddies with them when I'm hanging out with Zayn?" he asks raising his eyebrow at me a smirk on his lips as well, but it's not a hungry or mean smirk. It's a joking and friendly one.

I take his hands letting him pull me up and out. When I stumble he's right there to steady me.

"Do you have a car?" I ask glancing around skeptically as he holds my hand and leads the way down into the ditch heading towards the forest.

"Nope, but don't worry you will be riding," he assures me as he releases my hand. I take a step away from him starting to question my decision in trusting him just as he starts to transform into a giant wolf as well. His coat is beautiful white and when he turns to look at me his eyes are bright and friendly. If I don't know better I would say he is even smiling at me.

He tilts his head down and comes over to nuzzle his nose against my stomach. I reach out gently petting his soft fur, confused to even what he wants me to do. He lifts his head up nudging my arm.

He wants me to ride him.

I take a step back my heart racing at the thought of jumping on some giant wolf that was just a boy seconds ago. He nudges my side again and lets out a whine. 

"Liam! Come back here you little bitch! I really would hate to have to punish you so severely on your first night!" the sound of Max's voice not too far away makes up my mind for me.

I jump onto the back of Niall, leaning up against him so his fur tickles my face as he takes off running. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pinch my eyes shut. I let my fingers dig into his fur, as the wind moves through me sending shivers all the way down to my bones. 

I can crashing from behind us and I try to glance back to see what is happening, but the moment I lift my head I get dizzy from how fast the trees are going by. I cling tightly to Niall fearing that the moment I let go may be my last. 

The sound from behind us disappears as we move further and further into the woods. As we go I wonder how far we will be going and if this forest ever ends or if it goes on for an infinity.

After what feels like hours I hear crashing come through the bushes. On either side of us appears two wolves that I recognize as Harry and the wolf that had jumped in and saved him.

I let my eyes droop a little sleep tugging at my exhausted body, but there is more crashing before long and I peek up to see another wolf this one so dark in color that it blends in with the darkness and trees. He appears larger than the rest and has this power that radiates from him. 

I keep my head down, nose buried into Niall's fur letting the gallop of his run slowly rock me to sleep.

1d1d1d1d1dd11dd1d1d1d11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Liam, wake up. You need to eat some breakfast," a warm, calming voice whispers in my ear. I can feel their fingers brushing my hair and their breath against my ear.

"Mm...H-Harry? What are you doing here?" I grumble rubbing my eyes as I stretch out wanting the tightness to lessen.

I open my eyes blinking several times to adjust to the sun light shinning through the window. I am laid out on a bed that has to be at least a king size, and is lined with the warmest and most comfortable sheets I have ever laid in, but it can't possibly be my bed.

I struggle into a sitting position ignoring my stomach's knots as I glance around the room the previous Night's strangeness slowly coming back to me.

"Good morning, Li. How are you feeling?" Harry asks me drawing my attention back to his warm green eyes. I can feel the tears building up in mine as last night's events settle in.

"M-My family their all dead and it's all my fault," I whisper sobs beginning to shake me as I recall the horrid moment my mum was ripped from the car, the sickening cracking I head before that smell of blood, and Nicola's pale lifeless form laying above me.

"Breathe Liam, it wasn't your fault. It was those filthy leeches, not yours. We can't be sure if they are dead or not a body count is still being done. Some of them could have lived," Harry climbs up on the bed with me pulling me into his arms. I snuggle in close to him needing somebody familiar, somebody that still cares for me as a person.

"Y-You' re a big furry wolf," I choke out making him laugh a little.

"Yeah, and I even chase my own tail at times,'" he laughs making me giggle.

I nuzzle in closer to his side as I take deep breaths breathing in his cologne and the smell of the fabric softener from the sheets and his clothes.

"Harry, what did you bring me here for?" I ask my voice going into a quiet whisper, a part of me fearing his answer.

"We knew you needed a home. I've always known who you are Li and so have the others. We did not bring you here to harm you or anything like that. We brought you here to be a part of our family and keep you safe the dangers we knew you would be facing as soon as you turned 16. We knew the vampires would turn you into their little breeding pet. The witches, including your family, would treat you either as some frail majestic thing or as some magical experiment. There was more than one reason your parents locked you away, Li. Understand though I'm not trying to talk bad about them I just want you to know the truth. You will be treated as a little more frail here as well, but we won't lock you away or make you drink potions that leave you weakened or deformed," he assures me his hand on my back rubbing small gentle circles.

"Who all is here?" I ask needing to know all the information I can get before leaving this room to face whatever may be out that door.

"In this house just four of us. Myself, Louis, Zayn and Niall. In the village though there are loads of wolves, but I promise they won't hurt you either and you don't have to leave the house until your comfortable," he quickly assures me noticing the panic in my eyes at facing not just four wolves, but an entire village.

"O-Okay, Niall seems friendly," I agree letting him help me into a sitting position as he sits up as well.

"And Zayn, I know you love Zayn," he jokes poking at my sides making me giggle.

"Shh...he could hear you," I hiss at him swatting his hand playfully.

"Liam, you're too adorable. Now come on let's get you some breakfast. Do you need to use the loo before we head down?" he asks as I get rise to my feet, my legs trembling beneath me. His hands grab me gently helping me stay steady. 

"Why am I so shaky?" I ask leaning into him a little for support as I continue to try to get my footing.

"A combination of the Transformational and ill effects of the potions they gave you. The one that probably make your belly all puffy, it has some crappy effects the next day, plus if you took the strong one that paralyzes you temporarily from the neck down your muscles are going to be kind of frail and ache for a little while. It'll go away though, when some of the med witches not far from here had to use it on me to check my appendix. I was ill for a week after. It took me an entire month to stop pooping green goo. It was nasty," he replies his nose scrunching up at the memory.

"Ugh, I hope that doesn't happen to me. I don't want to poop that nasty green goo," I pout my nose scrunching up, " and Haz, I think I do need the loo. Where is it?" 

"You can just use the one off the bedroom. It's right there. If you need any help just holler, I'll be right here," he assures me as I toddle off to the room he directs me to my legs still a little shaky, but working. 

I slip in and quickly do my business and can't help but check for that green goo, which I immediately regret and decide I will never be doing again. 

The clothing that I had been wearing has been discarded. Instead of the robe and cloak I am in a simple pair of cozy sweatpants with Batman print all over them and an oversized sweat shirt with the gay pride heart on the front, a sweater I recognize as Harry's.

"Any green goo?" he asks as I exit the bathroom and follow him out the door to head downstairs.

"Ugh no more talk of green goo," I whine scrunching my nose up once again.

"Aw he looks like a kitten that's about to sneeze!" is the first thing that greets me as we reach the bottom of the steps. The greeter is no other than the sassy, protective, silly, hyper and occasionally ass hole Louis Tomlinson.

"Ah don't tell me you brought up the green poo thing, Haz! He's going to be checking his poo now for months," Niall's familiar voice yells from where he sits on the couch watching TV with a plate of food on his lap.

"You guys are gross. Leave him alone. What do you want to eat, Liam? Harry made some pancakes with cholate chips in them and bananas on top. They're delicious," Louis offers as I settle down on the couch beside Niall. 

"I don't know. Not really hungry," I shrug pulling my legs up close to my chest as I watch them all.

"You need to eat and I know you like chocolate chip pancakes. What do you want on top? We have bananas, strawberries, syrup, whipped cream, peanut butter, butter, applesauce and probably a bunch of other things that you could put on pancakes. What would you like?" Harry leans in over the couch his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Um I-I don't know. Just no apple sauce or syrup. The syrup it too sticky. I guess some bananas and peanut butter," I reply with a shrug my cheeks red from the attention.

"Okay I'll be right back then. Stay put and don't let these two bother you too much," he pecks my cheek like always before disappearing out of the room.

"He's lovely isn't he?" Louis sighs his eyes still on the doorway where Harry had disappeared. From the general direction you can hear him whistling along to some tune that sounds suspiciously like a Beyoncé song.

"Wait you like him too?" I ask confused. Harry has always fancied Louis, but I had no idea that Louis liked him too. 

"Like? Absolutely not! I love him! He's my mate, Li. We've been together since his first transformation, which is official three years ago now. He was only thirteen and I sixteen. Can't think of any one better to be my mate. He's perfect don't you think?" Louis asks turning to me his eyes shinning so brightly at the talk of Harry it makes my heart hurt. Will anybody ever look like that while talking about me?

 

"Pancakes for Lili!" Harry announces as he reenters the room a plate balance on top of a cup with milk in it and another cup with orange juice in his other hand.

He places the two drinks on the table beside me before handing me the plate of pancakes. 

"Harry, I don't need two drinks," I argue as I pick up one of my pancakes nibbling at it.

"Yes you do. You need the vitamin C from the orange juice to stay healthy and the milk for the calcium. Soon there will be a little baby in your tummy and they just eat all the calcium up so you need to take in as much as possible now or you'll have frail bones later on. Now eat up," he climbs over the couch to cuddle up next to Louis his head resting against Louis' chest as Louis wraps his arms protectively around him.

"A baby in my tummy? I thought you guys weren't going to use me like that," I mumble as I pick at my food really not feeling all that hungry.

"Li, you're not safe until you're mated with somebody and usually when you mate there is a large chance you'll get pregnant," Niall replies eyeing me wit worry in his eyes.

"W-Who am I going to mate with? I mean Louis and Harry are mates. And I don't think you're gay, Niall," I argue starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Liam, there is another person that lives in the house. The Alpha's son will be mating you, Zayn," Louis replies making my stomach fill with butterflies. 

Zayn? My long time crush is suppose to be mating me. Yet it feels so strange with me barely knowing him. I haven't even seen him since I have arrived here.

"He's at a meeting he'll be back soon. Eat up, Li. You'll need your energy," Harry encourages me winking playfully at me.

"I-I don't think I can do this," I whisper tears sting my eyes as I sit my plate down on the coffee table and hurriedly get to my feet. I stumble out of the living room hurrying to the entry way just wanting to go home.

I fumble with the door knob tears of panic and fear running down my cheeks as I jiggle the knob trying to get away. I finally get the door open and hurry out half expecting for one of them to grab me as I hurry down the porch steps. 

My bare feet quickly get wet from the dew grass and I break into a sprint across the gravel driveway not caring that the little pebbles are cutting into my feet. 

I pay no attention to where I am going. I just run wanting to go back to my old life where the only strange thing was my having to stay in at night. I want to go back to my sisters and break in my mum's arms. I want my own bed, I want to worry about how I'm going to get a good score on the ACT. I don't want werewolves, vampires, and witches or their strange goo or to get a swollen belly. I just want to go home.

I run into a rock hard form and stumble backwards. Arms wrap around me making me scream as they lift me up carrying me back to the place I have just run from. I squirm and twist, but the person holding me doesn't even fumble.

They carry me back into the house and up the stairs. I scream for Harry hoping that at least he will help, but I get no reply.

I am laid back down on the bed I had woken up in. I try to roll away, but hands rest above my head stopping me from rolling away.

"Liam, breathe. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to relax or you're going to hurt yourself," the sound of that silky voice actually makes me pause as I eye the person hovering over me. 

His eyes are that beautiful hazel and seem to be glowing at me. His cheek bones are sharp and he wears simple black jeans with a t-shirt of Guns and Roses. His posture is not threatening and his touch is gentle as he moves his hands up and down my sides.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" I whisper starring up at him, my bottom lip trembling.

"I will try not to, but I need you to relax. I know you're scared, but Liam this needs to happen or people will seriously harm you. I promise to be gentle. I promise you that we will care for you here, that I will care for and love you. I will protect you Liam, I know this is all new and terrifying to you, but you have to trust me. You may leave if you like, but if not please just settle back and let me care for you," his voice is soft and eyes are shinning at me with genuine affection. 

I could run, but would I really stand a chance out there? The vampires that killed my family would be waiting for me to just do that. I could search for other witches like my family, but I would be taking a chance there as well not knowing if they would help me or use me too. So, far the only ones that have been honest and caring towards me are my sisters and the men in this house. My sisters are gone so all I have are those here. 

Looking at him up close for the first time my heart rate picks up and butterflies dance in my tummy. He's so beautiful and gentle with the way he touches me. Surely mating with my long time crush will not be bad, heck it's a good turn out compared to the other options of being some pet to Max or locked away by my family.

"I trust you," I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull myself up a little my lips pressing to his. I half expect him to pull away, but his lips are quick to move with mine.

He moves his hands down my body before lifting me up a little sliding me back so my head is resting on the pillows. He pulls away moving down to my neck where he takes my skin into my mouth sucking gently on the skin there. I whimper as he kisses my birthmark sucking at it gently as his hands pull my shirt up. He tugs it up over my head tossing it aside. 

He moves down along my chest down to the curve of my hips. He slides my sweatpants down to my ankles before tossing those aside as well. I lay before him fully exposed to him.

"Is this your first time?" he asks as he moves away to pull his shirt off exposing his toned body. He has an eight pack and his v-line makes me squirm.

"F-First kiss and first time," I whisper watching as he unzip his pants tossing them to the floor before discarding his boxers as well.

"I'll be sure to make it special then," he grins before leaning into me again. He carefully moves me onto my stomach spreading my legs apart.

"Is it going to hurt?" I whisper as he I hear the sound of lube being opened.

"It will but we'll take it slow and gently. Now try to relax," he whispers in my ear before entering me for the very first time.


	2. Part 2

1 month later

Harry had been right, there would soon be a baby in my tummy.

I lay curled up in my and Zayn's bed my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach trying to fight the nausea that is rolling through my tummy. My head is pounding and I feel like I may be sick all over the bed.

"Hold on Li, I'll get you a bucket and a wash cloth to cool you down," Harry's voice is a welcome sound. I can hear him poking about in the bathroom attached to my room searching for the things I need.

"Haz, hurry. I think I'm going to be sick," I whine as a giant wave moves through my belly making a groan escape from my lips.

Harry's arms are around me pulling up into a sitting position. He holds me close as I begin to throw up for the fourth time today. 

"I-I want Zayn," I cry as I fall back into Harry's arms trembling from sobs and the force it took for my body to spit up all of the watery stomach acid.

"He'll be home soon. He had to go on patrol with the others. Just try to relax and get a little sleep," he whispers as he moves the bucket to sit on the floor. 

I close my eyes letting him move me so that my head is resting on a pillow. The feeling of a cool cloth running over my sweat skin is a welcome gesture. 

"Are you my unofficial caretaker?" I ask him opening my eyes a little so I can peek up at him through my eyelashes.

"Try official. Zayn wants somebody always here that you know and trust. I'm the lucky winner. I love doing it though, it gets me out of patrolling and all the boring stuff," he assures me as he continues to wipe down my sweaty skin.

"Yeah because holding me up while I puke everywhere is a blast," I groan sarcastically as I settle my eyes shut hoping that with darkness covering me that it will help with my nausea.

"We need to get you in to see the pack doctor to check to see if there is really a baby in your tummy or if you just have some nasty food poisoning," he comments as he lays back with me his eyes on the wood ceiling.

"You mean I have to leave the house?" I open my eyes and turn my head to the side.

"Liam, you need to leave this house at some point. You have been here for over a month and have only sat out on the front porch. That's as far as you have gone! Do you realize how insane that is?! You're going to be our Luna in the matter of a couple of months and our pack hasn't even met you yet," he rants his green eyes wondering over to me.

"Luna? What's a Luna?" I ask curiously. 

"That's our Alpha's mate. Zayn will be taking over as Alpha soon for his dad is getting a little too old to keep up with it. I mean his dad is over 200 years old so can you really blame the guy?" Harry shrugs making me raise my eyebrows.

"Wait 200 years old? Shouldn't he be like dead?" 

"Psh heck no. Werewolves live way longer and he's not even out of shape. In human years he looks about 50. He just wants to retire and be able to spend time with his daughters that are still at home. He's still a muscular guy that could kick any other Alpha's ass and the vampires wouldn't even stand a chance against him," he explains a fond smile on his face as he talks about his Alpha.

"Wait you guys all aged the same. I went to elementary with you guys, you aged the same as me," I argue not buying into it.

"That's only because we were fed some potions to make us age faster. As soon as our parents found out you were born they were slipping potions into our bottles and sippy cups. Louis stopped taking it about two years ago now. He's really like 24 even though he looks 17, I've got me an older man," he wiggles his eyebrows at me making me giggle," I stopped taking the stuff last year and Niall did too. Zayn looks maybe 18, but really he's like 26. I thought I liked my men older, but you got me beat. He's ten years older than you and you didn't even know it," he laughs his words though don't make me laugh. While they all age slowly, I'll be a frail old man when they look 30?

"H-Haz, what about me?" I ask turning my head towards him again.

"You're 16 goof ball," he chuckles not understand my question at all.

"No I mean will I age slow too?" I ask tears drinking my eyes as I begin to fear what may be coming.

"Well yeah. You slowed down aging as soon as you turned 16. That would be just horrible if you didn't," he agrees as I cuddle up against him.

"What about my baby or really any babies I may have?" 

"They'll age slowly too. Your pregnancy will probably be slow too. It takes a while for little supernatural babies to grow, their anatomy's are so much more complex than a humans. So your baby may bake for a little while," he explains as he gives my still flat and upset tummy a pat.

"As Luna what would I do?" I continue to ask wanting answers about my future.

"Mmm...you would be the backbone of the pack. The calm and sensible one. The one that will bring comfort and love to the pack. Your more so the gentle one well Zayn is more like the enforcer and rough around the edges. Many will look for you in guidance of things like their personal problems, education, comfort, romantic lives, hmmm and basic everyday life. You're like the pack mum," he explains making my stomach turn as think of those people coming to me for advise when I had been struggling to pass Algebra and get my first kiss. 

My stomach takes another turn and I am choking on air as I gag stomach acid quickly coming up from the very pits of my tummy. Harry's hands are on me helping me up into a sitting position as he places the bucket back before me. 

"Just breathe, Li. Try to relax," he hums in my ear his hands on my back.

"Harry, you may leave. I'll take it from here," the sound of my mate's voice makes me whimper as the hand on my back disappears only to be replaced with another. The new hand on my back sends chills through my body. I let out another whimper as I finish and let him pull me back into his arms.

"Z-Zayn, I don't feel so good," I whimper cuddling into him. 

I let hold me close to him even though there are times our relationship isn't even at the point where I can break down in his arms. There are even times he frightens me from how much power radiates off or when he will raise his voice at one of the boys for doing something they should not, yet laying in his arms feels like the only place that always makes me feel okay.

"We have to take you into the village, love. It's time. You need to see the healers. They'll give you potions that will help you with the sickness and will check to see how you and the little one are doing. Plus you need to meet the pack members. They are all so anxious to meet you and wonder why you may be hiding away up here for so long," he whispers his fingertips tracing along my spine sending shivers through me.

"Okay, when should we leave?" I ask tilting my head up so my eyes meet his.

"Now preferably. It will give us time to stop and talk to some of our people. Go brush your teeth and pull on a pair of walking shoes with some actual pants and a nice shirt. We have a little ways to walk in order to get to the medial house," he orders rising up and helping me to my feet. 

"Walking? I don't know if I..." 

"You're walking. That is the way we do things here. There are no vehicles allowed in the village. Now hurry along. Plus it's good to do while pregnant," he orders as he rises and grabs the bucket from the bed carrying it out the door while he calls for Harry.

I head over to the bathroom grumbling under my breath. I feel sick to my stomach, my head hurts, and I keep getting these awful dizzy spells yet this ass hole wants me to walk for lord knows how far and meet a crap load of people when all I feel like doing is sleep? 

I slam the bathroom door behind me, not caring if I'm being immature. I don't feel good and I don't want to walk anywhere. I brush my teeth as he asks, but I don't go looking for a nice shirt or pants or any shoes. 

I climb back onto the bed pulling blankets the blankets up around me. I turn my phone onto Spotify turning on my relax playlist as I snuggle into my pillow for a nap.

"Liam! I told you to get up and dressed! We have to get going, now move your lazy ass or I'll make you move!" Zayn's yell makes me flinch but I make no move to get up. I grip the blankets tightly in my hands as I pull them up over my head cowering away from him like a little turtle.

"I don't want go. I don't feel good," I whisper trembling as he yanks the blankets out of my grip glaring down at me.

"You're not going to feel better until you see the healers and you have to grow up. You need to meet your pack, now start moving or I'll dress you myself," he threatens his golden eyes narrowed at me

"Can't you at least give me ride there somehow? I mean you're the Alpha's son can't you bend the rules a little for your ill mate?" I plead with him tears burning my eyes as I look up at him.

"I do not make exceptions for my pack members and I will not make an exception for my mate, ill or not. We're walking to the village, you're going to the healer and you will meet your pack," he yells at me as he picks me up out of the bed hauling me over to the closet as I kick and scream not wanting to walk so far when I feel so ill. 

He lays me down on the floor and pulls my shirt over my head. I squirm and wiggle, but his kneels down with his knees placed on either side of my hips as he to tug down my sweat pants.

"Zayn please. I will go just don't make me walk so far, please. I feel so sick a-and..." my argument is cut off as more nausea rises up from my stomach. I moan turning my head to the side tears falling down my face as I begin to dry heave, nothing left in my belly to come up.

He does not stop. He tugs my sweat pants off leaving me a trembling, dry heaving, sobbing mess on the floor. I feel him pulling jeans on over my body where he zips and buttons them up not caring that I am coughing violently from the horrible gagging.

He pulls me up into a sitting position forcing my arms into shirt sleeves. He buttons up my front as I lean my chin on his shoulder my body shaking with sobs.

He forces a nice pair of sneakers on over my Toy Story socks that belong to a custom collection of Disney socks that Louis has specially order for me online just a week ago. 

He helps me to my feet and lets me lean against as I shake.

"You're fine now come on. We need to get going," he grabs me around my waist pulling out the door.

Harry and Louis are spawned out on the couch cuddling while watching some action movie. They're oddly silent and the TV is rather low. Their eyes land on us worry shinning in both their eyes.

Niall sits at the dining room table filling out paper work and his eyes won't meet mine. 

Their responses only fueling my thought of I having been wrong to fight Zayn. I should have just bowed my head and obeyed like a good little mate. 

We begin out trudge out down the driveway, the whole time he is holding me in some shape or form rather it be by my hand or my waist. I manage to wipe away my tears on my shirt sleeve and concentrate on my walking rather than the heavy silence or him as he seems to radiate anger still.

The gravel crunches beneath our feet and I can hear the birds sing. The sun is shinning and there are flowers blooming yet I can't find it in me to smile. 

My stomach hurts from the gagging and my head is pounding. My hands still shake and every once in awhile my bottom lip trembles and tears threaten to fall again.

As we walk down the hill I start to notice buildings and homes beginning to appear. Out in the roads there are children playing tag and on the pavement little ones draw with chalk under the careful supervision of their mother's from the porches. 

As we pass many wave a hello to Zayn. Children come up to him and throw their arms around him making him smile this radiant smile that makes my heart flutter and butterflies glide about in my tummy.

"Zee! Zee! Is he your wife?" a little girl that can not be more than three with long blonde hair and curious brown eyes. She points at me her eyes looking excited at the idea.

"Yes, he is. He's going to be the new Luna soon. Liam I would like you to meet Emma. Emma this is Liam," Zayn introduces us as he gets down on his knees beside the little girl. 

"Hi Eyum! You're pretty, but oo look ucky! Do you feel ucky?" she asks coming over to rest her hands against my legs as she peers up at me this adorable pout on her lips.

"I'm a little ucky, but I'm going to the doctors and they'll make me all better," I assure the little girl as I get down beside her letting her wrap her arms around my neck.

"Good! I don't want you to feel ucky. I want you happy so we can play!" she squeals making me laugh.

"I can't play today, Emma, but I promise you that when I'm feeling better we can play all you want," I promise the little girl letting her wrap her arms around my waist for a hug.

Before I know it half the kids on the block are around me asking questions and hugging me. They are telling me all these different stories and explaining their drawings or the toys that they may be holding in their hands. 

I try my best to reply to all of them and give them each some attention, but as my headache gets worse and I start to feel a little lightheaded it is becoming harder and harder. 

I start to tilt to my left a little, but a hand is there n my shoulder steadying me as that familiar voice tells the children to go play and that we'll see them later.

"Come on, we've got a little ways to go till the medical house, but I promise there will be no more stops till we get you feeling a little better," Zayn promises me as he helps me unsteadily to my feet.

He keeps his promise and we don't even stop to wave. He half carries me to the medical house. As soon as we are in the door I collapse into the closest chair and put my head between my knees breathing deeply as I try to get my barring. I can hear Zayn quietly talking to somebody before kneeling down in front of me.

"I guess walking was a little too much, huh?" he asks his hands going to the back of my neck rubbing it gently.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." I reply unable to even form words in fear of triggering some gagging fit.

"I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to the room. Is that okay?" he asks his hands already moving to the proper positions to lift me up.

I let out a small mmmm again before he lifts me up. 

I let my eyes close as he carries me. Before long I find myself laying back against what feels extremely soft for what is an examination table. 

I open my eyes blinking several times as my eyes adjust once again to the lighting. I notice we are not in your typical doctor's office. I am laying flat on my back on a very soft examination table. Beneath me I can feel the normal doctor office paper. Off to the side there are open cabinets and what looks to be fine china cabinets that all have bottles and various vials. There is a counter with a sink and a silver tray that appears to be lined with equipment.

"What kind of doctors is this?" I ask wanting to sit up and just get the hell out of here. It all seems way too sketchy to me.

"Relax they are great at what they do. I need to get you stripped. Just relax and I'll take care of it. You're looking way to ill to sit up let alone get undressed by yourself," he warns me as he goes down to my shirt and starts to unbuttons it. 

I try to relax against the soft pillow behind my head, but it is hard to do when the place looks more like a wicked witch's house than a doctor's office. 

I feel shoes disappear and I am lifted up gently as my shirt is taken off. He gives me an assuring smile, but my smile back is shaky. He goes back to work removing my jeans as well. He folds my clothes up neatly placing them on a stool nearby. Next to go is my boxers leaving me completely bare and shivering in the room.

"I'll get you a blanket," he promises as he opens a drawer and pulls out what appears to be a hand made blanket. He drapes it over me before settling beside me as we wait.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Zayn. We just had a biking accident with some middle school kids. They were not wearing helmets of course and when they crashed into that try got pretty banged up," a pretty blonde, young blonde greets Zayn as she runs about the room grabbing different vials.

"Perrie, I would like you to meet my mate Liam. Liam this is Perrie and she is going to be your healer," Zayn introduces us making the girl pause. She turns to look at me a big smile on her face.

"Hi Liam. Welcome to the pack. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet you yet, but all the lads gave the impression that you were not quite ready for visitors yet. I know you must have had your whole world shaken a while back. I'm going to do an examination today that will be in great detail because you are a new patient. First though I want to check to see if you are carrying a child. I'm going to need you to drink some of this and this here will go on your belly," she instructs me handing Zayn the orange vial as she opens the blue vial.

Zayn tilts my head up and pours the liquid down my throat. I whimper as a strange warm feeling hits me.

"Will this be like that nasty green goo my mum gave me?" I ask as I try to move my hand to my stomach fearing that it will suddenly swell up, but Perrie slaps away my hands.

"It's not like that stuff, sweetie. It much more subtle," she promises as my stomach starts to give off this weird glow. I let out a little squeak and try to get up off the cot starting to panic.

"Liam, it's okay. You're okay lay back," Zayn orders me as Perrie patiently waits with the weird blue goo on her hands. 

I do as he asks and he takes my hand squeezing it tightly giving me an assuring smile. 

Perrie moves down the blanket before smearing the blue goo on her fingers on my stomach as she carefully watches the area as she moves it around.

"What's happened? What are you doing?" I ask trying to sit up to see, but Zayn pushes me back down not wanting to mess up what she is doing. I settle for lifting my head up and what I see takes my breath away.

As she moves her fingers my insides are beginning to show like some strange shadow show on my belly. I watch as she moves around the area where my belly button is. There she explains is my womb and as she presses a little harder on my belly a strange thing happens. 

We are no longer looking at my womb or the outside areas, but are zoomed in to see inside my womb. She moves her fingers around slowly in a tiny circle on my belly her eyes contracted on what is happening.

"How is she doing that?" I ask Zayn clinging to his hand tightly this whole situation weird yet amazing. 

"Magic," he whispers in my ear like we are in some strange Disney movie. I giggle and lift my head up a little higher so that my chin is resting on my chest.

"Do you see here, Zayn?" she asks as he leans in closer. 

He gets this funny look on his face and his eyes are glassy.

"Li, there's four babies in you. We're having four babies," he laughs tears now falling down his cheeks a bright smile on his face as he leans in to peck my lips.

"Four? T-That's a lot," I stutter out smartly. 

"Yup and they all appear healthy. See how the light in your tummy turns a pretty purple when I press down where the babies are?" she asks making me notice the change so I nod my head excitedly, "that means healthy. Now that we know the babies are healthy. I'm going to move on to check to make sure you are. We will begin with your organs sense I already have this stuff on your tummy...." I do not hear the rest of what she says too distracted at Zayn's beaming face and the mind blowing news that there are four babies in my belly.

Three months pregnant 

"Have you found anything yet?" I ask Louis as he comes in from another patrol.

"What do you mean?" he asks as he comes over to where Harry and I are making apple pies. He snatches up several pieces of the sliced apples shoving them into his mouth before coming up behind to kiss Harry

"My family. Have you found any of them? Anything on them?" I plea munching on several pieces of apples as well as my spare hand goes to rest on my belly where my babies are resting. My fingertips trace along the little bump that is already beginning to form.

"No, nothing. We've only found your dad and Nicola's bodies several weeks ago. Plus your grandma and Aunt Lacey, but the rest have disappeared. We have no idea where your mum or Ruth are at Li, I'm sorry," Louis apologizes sincerely as I continue to nibble at apples while also snatching up some slices of cheese. 

"Where are all my apples going?! Are they diapering into your belly again, Liam James?" Harry asks me crossing his arms over his chest.

"The babies want apples," I pout earning me a roll of his eyes and some grumbling, but he does have a smile.

Four months pregnant

"This doesn't get back to him. We keep this between us. The stress will be too much for him right now. If I hear of any of you saying anything to him I'm going to have you out of this pack faster than you can say sorry," the sound of Zayn's voice from just down the stairs makes my heart twist. I can hear the fear and anger laced in his words.

I sink to my knees on the top stair using the wall and shadows as my cover. What is it that he wants hidden from me? 

It is well past three in the morning yet they make no move to come to bed, instead I hear them head further into the house and the sound of furniture being moved across the wooden floors.

Gripping the railing I slowly move down the stairs one step at a time. I do not move far, just several more stops enough to allow me to peek through the railing. 

The living room has been rearranged. The couch is now up against the wall, the coffee tables moved towards the kitchen and the TV slide further back. They move the roll up the rug as well and move that aside revealing your typical secret door in the floor, you know the ones everyone has in their homes, or at least those with dirty little secrets.

I expect to see some stairs leading down or maybe a ladder, but there is nothing from the angle I am watching from. Niall steps up to it first just jumping down, followed quickly by the rest. 

I take cautious steps down the stairs until I reach the living room floor. I move slowly up to the hole hoping that my footsteps do not make the floor boards creak too loudly. Peeking in all I can see darkness except for just off to the right where light can be seen.

I hear their voices and footsteps moving about. The drop down looks a good twelve feet. I could not make it down their under normal circumstances, but with four little ones in my tummy there is no way I will make it or even attempt it with the risk of accidentally harming my babies. I may not always be happy here, but that does not mean I do not care for the little ones growing inside of me.

I step back and head back up the stairs figuring that this shall have to be something I handle tomorrow.

Five months pregnant

The sudden cool air that hits me makes me shiver. I feel him moving to get out of bed. I let out a soft whimper needing him to hold me again. 

I open my eyes to find the room is dark. I can see his shadow moving to about in the pitch black.

"Zee?" my voice comes out soft and confused. His shadow stops turning back in my direction.

"Shh love. Go back to sleep, it's still far too early for you to be getting up. I need to be heading out. My father has called for a pack meeting. You just stay here and rest. Harry will be up shortly," his hand moves along my face cradling my cheek.

"Mmm...Is everything okay?" I ask sleep slowly starting to leave me as I roll onto my back a groan leaving me from the sudden movement.

"Get some sleep Li. You're safe here," he tries to avoid my question.

"Zee... Ugh..W-What..." I groan in surprise and confusion as this strange fluttery feeling is in my belly.

"What is it? Are the babies okay?" Zayn is right there his hands going to my stomach. I let him move his hands about as I watch on wide eyed.

The fluttery movements continue making me whimper at the strangeness. 

"They're kicking! I feel them. Liam, t-this is amazing," the joy that is radiating off his face makes me smile as well. His smile is so big and genuine. The bags that have been under his eyes for weeks are less noticeable with his eyes shining so bright.

"It feels funny," I giggle watching as he moves his hands around my bloated belly softly whispering to it as he plants little kisses in the areas we know our babies to be.

I move my hands to the back of his head my fingers going through his hair as this strange joy flutters in my chest, the feel so unfamiliar and overwhelming that tears begin to sting.

He suddenly sighs and moves away that stressed, sad look making its return again.

"I need to get going. Promise me you'll listen to Harry no matter what he says and that you'll try to rest?" he asks his attention coming back to my face as he leans in cradling my cheek, his eyes shinning in an unfamiliar way. They appear to be glistening with tears.

"W-When will you be back?" I ask listing my head a little so our noses bump.

"I don't know, hopefully for not too long. I know I haven't expressed it in the best way and I am rather possessive of you, but please understand that I do love you," he whispers the tears I had thought have seen begin falling down his cheeks.

"Zayn, you're scaring me," I reach up wiping his tears away with my thumb. Instead of answering he leans in kissing me gently. 

"I really don't mean to burst your bubble, but we need to get going Zayn," Niall's words bring the moment between Zayn and I to an end. The emotion there in his eyes disappears as he falls back into his neutral expression. He leans in kissing me one last time before slipping out the door following behind Zayn.

I lay there listening as I listen to their voices and the sound of them heading out the door. There is soon silence once again, leaving my chest to tighten into knots as I begin to fear what a pack meeting at two in the morning could mean.

"Liam? You still awake?" Harry's voice is nothing, but a quiet whisper yet I hear it clearly.

"Yeah, Haz what's happening?" I ask as I struggle to move out of bed, knowing I will not be getting any more sleep tonight.

"Hopefully not what I fear. Come on let's get you up so we can have some tea. It will hopefully calm our nerves," he sighs as he comes over helping me into a siting position before helping me stand as well.

"What do you think it is?" I ask as he loops his arm loosely around my wrist and leads me downstairs.

"I'm not suppose to be talking about it with you," he sighs as he easily helps me down the stairs use to it by now.

"Why?" I ask settling down into one of the dining room chairs as he works in the kitchen.

"We don't want to stress you out. Liam, there is more going on than what you know... We want to keep you safe and sometimes this means shielding you from the truth," his green eyes meet mine genuine remorse in his eyes.

"If you can't tell me that, then what is beneath the floor boards in the living room? I saw you guys go under there a couple of weeks ago," he looks up at me again honest alarm in his eyes.

"You weren't suppose to see that. I could be kicked out from the pack for even telling you this," he sighs coming to sit beside me carrying the jar of cookies that he had just made last night with him.

"If you don't want to tell me then don't. I understand," I assure him not wanting him to feel like he needs to put his and Louis' future at risk just for me.

"No you need to know. Down below our floors is a sort of security room. We keep monitoring systems there that allow us to see along our borders and in town. We also have communication systems that allow us to contact other packs without the calls being traced. We also keep track of enemies down there. We have them all mapped out of where they are and what they are doing," he explains as I nibble at a cookie.

"Who are you tracing down tracking down there?" I ask figuring this to be the most important of questions.

"Vampires. Pacifically the ones that attacked your family that night. Max and his coven. We believe that they may have Ruth and your mum," he whispers reaching over to take my hands as my stomach tightens in dread.

"Why don't you do something? They could be hurting them or killing them! Harry you need to get them out of there!" I snap tears stinging my eyes as I fear for the lives of what remains of the family that I have left.

"Liam, clam down. You need to breath. Think of the little ones in your belly that are counting on you," he reminds me taking my hands in his.

"What is the meeting tonight about?" I ask again my spare hand going to my belly as I feel the babies moving about again.

"Probably about Max and his coven. They have been planning something for months. I fear they may be trying to discover a way to get into our territory to take you away from us," Harry's words makes sobs begin to shake me. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"I'm sorry, Liam, but don't you worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

6 months pregnant

The vampire clan may not have attacked yet, but I have decided that I can not simply stand by knowing my sister and mum are being held captive well horrible things are certainly being done to them. 

With a back pack slung over my shoulder, and Harry unconscious in the recliner in the living room after a little slip of some medications in his tea, I am in for the clear.

I keep my hands under my massive 6 month belly, where my four babies rest. I do fear for them, but I figure if they want to mate me they will not harm me or the babies in my tummy.

Harry had warned me that the others will not be back from patrol until two, giving me plenty of time to sneak out. 

I slide all the locks on the front door out of place. I feel guilty leaving Harry, knowing he will be in trouble, but I have to do this in order to save my mother and Roo.

As I step over the threshold though I start to feel funny. My legs feel shaky and I am suddenly feeling dizzy. My legs tremble as I try to get down the porch steps. My legs give out from beneath me before I can even make it past the first step. 

I fall backwards onto my back. Landing with a thud onto the wood beneath me. 

"Ugh... What...?" I reach trying to touch my legs, but I can't sit up enough to even touch below my knees. 

Tears blur my eyes knowing that I will be discovered out here, laying flat on my back starring up at the roof of the porch.. It breaks me knowing I will not be able to save my mum or Ruth. I am terrified of what may be happening to my body. What if it hurts my babies? I know I have caused Harry trouble now and it was all in vain. 

"Ugh.... Liam?! Liam!" I hear Harry call as he wakes from the weak drugs I had given him.

"Harry! Harry!" I yell moving my arms behind me as I try to drag myself backwards.

I hear the door open and whimper an apology as he approaches his color draining from his face.

"Liam... What did you do?" he asks as he sinks to his knees beside him.

"M-My mum and R-Ruth, I-I needed to get them," I cry holding my hands up to him.

"Li, the pack is trying. What did you think that you would be able to do that they couldn't? Your six months pregnant with four babies. I don't even know how you made it out here in the first place with you being so big. Liam, you just got us both in a lot of trouble, damn it," he curses as he sinks down beside me moving to my legs poking at them and moving them, "It's already in effect. There is nothing I can do. You'll have to hope that Zayn will show some mercy, we both will have to."

"Z-Zayn? what does he have to do with this?" I ask looking up at him as he slides his arms around me lifting me up off the porch. 

"You're legs aren't working because as soon as you walked out that door you triggered a spell that would weaken your muscles to the point that they are useless. He set it up fearing you would so something stupid like this, so he created it to make sure that you can't escape by making your legs useless," he sighs as he carries me to the couch laying me down there.

"He did what?! What makes him think he has the right?" I ask feeling betrayed and hurt.

"What makes you think you have the right to put you and the babies in danger like that?" he asks making me sigh.

"I thought they wouldn't hurt me if they wanted me," I sigh biting my lip as the guilt begins to eat at me.

"Liam, they may not have hurt you, but as soon as the babies are born they would have killed them. Drowned them or tied your legs together to smother them and make it impossible for them to come out," he whispers his hand going to my hair stoking it gently. 

His words make me gasp my hand going to my belly protectively holding it as it begins to sink in. I could have just set my babies up for murder.

"Stay here, I'll get some blankets and pillows to make you a little more comfortable and take some of the pressure off your back. I'll be right back," he takes off to the closet in the hall where we store spare blankets and pillows.

"I'm so sorry babies. I didn't know," I whisper as I rub my belly the little movements within only fueling my guilt.

"I've notified Zayn. He will be home shortly. He's furious, but happy that you didn't make it far," he sighs dripping a quilt and afghan over the top of me. Before helping me sit up propping the pillows under my back and several under my head.

"He's going to hate me. I'll never leave the house," I sigh whimpering at the idea of an angry Zayn.

"No, he'll never hate you. He'll just be upset and worried. Me on the other hand I fear he may kill," he sighs heading over to the kitchen. When he returns he has an ice cold water bottle in hand. 

"No, he can't It wasn't your fault. I drugged you and I only found out because I forced you to tell me," I argue accepting the water bottle.

He doesn't get the chance to reply for the door flies open and in walks a furious Zayn. He is so full of emotion that I can see that he is shaking. 

His eyes land on me and the speed he comes to my side is so quick that it's like he has teleported.

"What were you thinking?!" he yells at me his golden eyes burning with fury.

"I-I heard that they had m-my mum and Roo. I-I thought I could help," I plea with him as he grabs me by my shoulders.

"HELP!? You call putting yourself and our babies at risk as help?! Be grateful that spell was up or what would happen to you would be far worse! I can't believe how reckless and stupid..." he grinds his teeth together squeezing my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry...I never should have disobeyed you, but please don't punish Harry, he only told me everything because I pleaded for him..." the cold hard smack across my face makes me gasp in shock. 

"You have no say in what I decide. You lost that right when you tried to flee," his voice is ice cold making me sob even more, "Harry Styles, pack your bags. I don't want a wolf that is willing to disobey orders in my pack."

 

"NO! I need Harry, please, Zayn," I whine grabbing onto his arm as he turns, "Just punish me. It wasn't his fault, please."

"If you throw him out I go with him, he is my mate and I can't live without him," Louis speaks up grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him away from Zayn protectively. 

This seems to be a wake up call for him. Zayn sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Harry you may stay. I am not going to punish you. Liam, I hope you like the idea of not using your legs for awhile for it appears I can't trust you to not put our children or yourself at risk. Harry, I'm sorry. You're still going to be punished though and your punishment will be carrying for Liam. If he needs to pee you make sure he can get to the toilet or you get him a catheter, understood?" Zayn asks his hands going to rest on my belly.

"Yes, I'll take care of him I promise. I will not let you down again, alpha," Harry agrees as he is pulled into a grateful Louis' arms. 

Zayn doesn't say another word to me for the rest of the day. The only time he even touches me is when he comes to talk to our children and give them kisses. 

Each time he does this my heart aches even more, as I realize the risk I had taken and what I could have lost.

8 months pregnant

The past two months Zayn stuck to his word. He did not lift the curse that had been put on me. I have been confined to either laying down or sitting down. Harry and Zayn, recently, has been carrying me to the bathroom. Zayn is always the one that has helped me bathe. He has been gentle and has forgiven me after many tearful conversations, promises to be open to each other, the off make out session and even a couple blow jobs. 

I have been carried to the bathroom. They both are the ones that help me get into a comfortable position to pee and poo, which was extremely embarrassing almost every time.

I am now nearing my due date and have been confined to my bed. 

Zayn lays with me today the TV on low as he holds me close. He strokes my tummy kissing along my neck as he does. It is well past ten and I am exhausted. The very active babies that seem to take shifts in sleep and kicking me never allow me more than several hours of sleep at a time. My stomach is so big now that I am not even able to turn onto my side without help and when laying flat on my back I can't see past it.

I cuddle in as close as I can to Zayn craving his touch. 

"I'm really horny," I whisper in his ear making him laugh.

"Aw, my poor baby. Do you want a hand job or BJ?" he asks stroking my hair.

"Mmm...you mean I have something down there still?" I ask smiling at him. This makes him laugh that warm laugh.

"ZAYN!!!!!!!" the sound of Niall's yell and the quick footsteps coming up the stairs brings our conversation to an end. 

"Niall, what is going on? Calm down," Zayn pleads with him as he moves to get out of bed. I position myself so I am able to see Niall.

"The coven, the Wanted coven are here. They're trying to get in. What do you want us to do? Harry and Louis are trying to keep them out," Niall replies his blue eyes wide with panic.

"Whit, Niall stay with Liam. I'll get a whole of the rest of the pack," Zayn leans in kissing me one last time before hurrying out.

Niall closes the door behind him sliding locks into place. He presses a button beneath a lamp making bars appear on the windows. 

I watch him my heart racing. The babies seem to be panicking as well for there is a sharp pain in my lower stomach. 

I rub the area with a groan trying to get the babies to calm down. The building pressure on my hips is getting uncomfortable.

Niall stays by the door pacing the length of the room. Below us I can hear the sounds of wolves fighting and the crashing of furniture.

I whimper fearing what may be happening or what would happen if they made it up here. Without my consent liquid gushes out from beneath me, making my cheeks flush red fearing I may have just peed my pants the sharp pain that follows though tells a different story.

"Please tell me that wasn't your water and just the babies playing football with your bladder," he whispers his eyes going wide.

"No, I think that was my water...AHHH! I-It's moving quickly do something," I plead as more contractions hit.

"Your fear must be making the labor move quickly. I'm going to get your pants off and hope I can find everything we need in here," Niall replies as he moves. He hurries to where our dresser is and moves it so it is in front of the door along with our nightstand and a bookshelf.

I watch him run about collecting things well yelling at me to breath and stay calm.

"AHHH, Niall do something! They're not waiting!" I scream at him as I feel one of the babies trying to push their way out.

"Shit, breath. It's okay. I have the stuff and an idea on what I am suppose to do. I've read a couple articles and watched some videos," he tries to assure me as he pulls my pants down.

"YOU GOOGLED IT!" I yell at him screaming as more pain moves through me. I grab the pillow beside me chucking it at his head as I gasp for air. 

"No I looked it up on Bing," he whispers making me wish I that I have something else to throw at him. 

"I HATE YOU! I WANT ZAYN!" I yell at him sobbing as I fall back into my pillows my muscles shaking.

"He's busy right now, but don't worry I'll take care of you. I've got this," he tries to assure me as both hear the howls of more wolves not far off.

"YOU FUCKING GOOGLED IT! YOU DON'T HAVE SHIT!" I yell at him gasping as he pulls my pants down leaving me exposed.

"WHat is that?! Oh God this is disgusting! I-I think I see the head. Um... you have to start pushing on I think, hold on let me check," he turns his attention back to his phone, but I ignore him.

Instead I begin to push the urge overwhelming. 

"Wait slow down, hold on," he yells as I fall back gasping needing air before pushing down again.

"These babies are not holding on!" I yell at him as I push again. I feel his hands around the area the baby is coming out.

"O-Okay we can do this. Push on your next contraction," he instructs as I push again screaming at the top of my lungs. 

"THE HEAD IS OUT!" he cheers as I gasp for air tears burning my cheeks. I push down again on my next contraction as I feel the baby sliding out.

There is soon a wail feeling the air. My baby screams at the top of its lungs as Niall moves to lay it down on my stomach as he cleans out the baby's mouth of fluid.

I reach up trying to see what it is. My jaw drops as I see that it is a beautiful baby boy. He has a head of jet black hair and his skin is a perfect shade of tan. His skin is a healthy shade of pink as he wiggles around on top of my stomach. 

Niall ties off his umbilical cord before cutting it. I watch him carry my son to the bathroom as I try to breath through more contractions. I can hear the yelling and screams downstairs making me fear for my new family.

My fears are cut off as I try to breath through more contractions. I feel the next baby pushing its way out. 

The screams of my son calm down as I watch Niall settle him into the first crib that lines the wall.

He comes back over to me helping me through another birth. By the time my second baby's head is out I am sobbing and feeling far too weak to keep going. I ache to have Zayn up here with me wanting him to see the birth of our children, yet I fear that it may not be Zayn that comes up here, but some homicidal vampire and I would be at it's mercy.

The sound of a baby crying has never made me so happy. 

"It's a girl!" Niall cheers as he rests my squirming daughter like he had my son as he cleans her mouth of fluid and cuts her umbilical cord.

It seems like only seconds before she is whisked away just like her brother. As he cleans her I lay back trying to collect my energy. I strain my ears trying to hear what is going on below, but all is quiet.

"Niall, I think something is wrong downstairs. It's too quiet," I whisper as I breath through another contraction. 

"It's okay. I hear them, they've won. Wolves from the village are going to search the surrounding area for any reaming vampires, but they think it's over. Use your connection with Zayn, you'll feel his emotions and thoughts," he coaxes me as I close my eyes letting my mind concentrate on Zayn and him only. 

I feel the overwhelming feeling of relief along with need. All that is running through his mind is how badly he needs to get up here to be with me as I welcome our children to the world. He doesn't even listen to his Father's speech or the fact that he is stepping back to let Zayn be alpha after tonight.

I send my thoughts to him pleading with him to come to me as I push to get our third baby out. That was all he needed for even with the locks and the furniture he busts his way into the room ignoring his dad's protest. Like magic he appears by my side grabbing my hand as the cries of our third baby fills the room.

"A boy!" NIall cheers resting the baby on my stomach again as he cleans it up.

"Concentrate on getting the next baby out, I'll take care of my son," Zayn orders turning his attention to cleaning up our son. 

"How is everybody downstairs?" I ask my voice hoarse from all my screaming.

"No casualties on our side. A couple injuries, but mostly everybody is okay," he assures me as he carries our newest son to the third crib. He pauses there cooing over our children making me smile of pride.

"Zayn!" I gasp as I feel our final baby pushing their way out of me. The screams of it finally being born makes me laugh in relief.

"It's a girl," Zayn cheers tears falling down his cheeks as he takes our daughter cleaning her up and cutting her cord. 

Harry and Louis join us in the room. Harry takes over cleaning me up seeing as Niall is pale and trembling. Louis is beaming from ear to ear and gives me a wink as he heads over to the cribs to look at my children.

"You did so good," Zayn whispers to me as he hands our final daughter over to Niall to dress and bathe.

"Hmmm I would have done better if you could have been up here," I sigh turn head to see him. He leans in to peck my lips.

"I want to see my babies," I whisper as Louis carries over my first born. He is dressed in a little green outfit with monkeys all over and he has an adorable hat on top of his head. I rest him against his shoulder peering down at him.

 

"Adrian Javvad?" Zayn asks as he settles down beside me on the bed.

"Mmm..." I agree too busy touching our son's new soft skin to pay much attention.

"What about this little jewel?" Louis asks as he rests my oldest daughter against me. She is dressed in the stereotypical pink and has unicorns on her blanket that wraps around her. She too is placed on my chest. 

"Alicia Nicola," I speak up cooing at my now sleeping babies.

"Our final son?" Zayn asks as he accepts him from Louis' out stretched arms.

"Asa James," I whisper reaching out to touch his skin as Zayn cuddles him.

"Finally our last daughter, Rosemarie Lillian," Zayn whispers as Louis rocks her gently.

"Congratulations Alpha and Luna," Harry grins up at me as he pulls my legs down into a resting position throwing a blanket over me again while moving to take care of the bloody towels that had been beneath me.

"We're Alpha and Luna?" I ask the shadowy figuring the corner. Trisha Malik steps out a bright smile illuminating her face.

"Yes, it was agreed on by the entire pack. I have also more good news to be shared. Ruth and your mother have been found safe. Perrie is caring for them now," she replies coming over to take a peek at our babies.

"Look at that our entire family together," he whispers kissing my head. 

"Safe and sound," I agree letting him kiss me as I feel the curse that has left me confined me lifted with a simple injection of a fluid into my hip.

By the time the sun rises the babies are in their cribs fast asleep. Our room has been tidied, I can hear my mum and Ruth's voices downstairs. I am fast asleep much like my children and being held close in Zayn's arms, his arms or glowing eyes not scaring me any more. If anything they are assuring for they are a reminder of the strange world I live in, of what my family is and yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts about and give me some kudos is you think it was good, please! :D <3


End file.
